An electric motor may feature a rotor with permanent magnets and a stator, such as an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor or IPM synchronous motor. A position sensor, such as a resolver or encoder, may be used to estimate the angular position of the rotor, the rotational speed of the rotor, or both. In certain prior art, the position sensor outputs a position signal, like a saw-tooth position signal, which may contain unwanted frequency components (e.g. harmonics, artifacts or noise) that detract from accurately estimating the position of the rotor and further data processing. Accordingly, there is need for improving an accuracy of an estimated position of the rotor of an electric motor.